Eine Nacht neben James Potter
by Mel Meria
Summary: Eine Party draußen am See? Super, denkt sich Lily. Als dann aber ausgerechnet Nervensäge James Potter neben ihr schlafen soll, legt sich ihre Begeisterung schnell...
1. Prolog

**Eine Nacht neben James Potter **

**PROLOG**

James. Potter. Liegt. Auf. Mir. Ganz deutlich kann ich seine Wärme spüren und ich fühle seinen Körper, der mich fest in den Schlafsack drückt und mir mit seinem Gewicht fast die Luft zum Atmen nimmt. Ich meine, ich bin nun mal zierlich! Und doch fühlt er sich so gut auf mir an.

Momentchen mal...AUF MIR? Sagte ich gerade AUF MIR? James Potter liegt AUF MIR? Und das erste, das mir dazu einfällt ist GUT? GUT, GUT, GUT? Oh nein, böse Lily, böse, böööse Lily! Mr „alle-lieben-mich" Potter liegt hier auf mir (überlegt euch das mal...AUF MIR!) und ich finde das ernsthaft GUT?

Oh nein...nein nein nein nein nein! Um das gleich mal klarzustellen: nichts und zwar wirklich rein GAR NICHTS an James Potter alias der Inhalt meiner Träume (ALBTRÄUME natürlich, was denn sonst?!) alias „Ich-nerve-alles-und-jeden" alias „ich-bin-ein-Obermacho" alias „ich-kralle-mir-alles-mit-Rock-das-nicht-bei-drei-auf-den-Bäumen-ist" alias...okay, okay, ich könnte jetzt ewig so weitermachen (ich habe tausende solcher Namen auf Lager) aber ich glaube so langsam merkt man (oder frau), was James Potter, Quidditschstar und Klassenbester (Grrrrrr...!) für ein Mensch ist.

Ich schätze, ich war wohl kurzzeitig verwirrt von seinem wohlgeformten Gesicht, seinem durchtrainierten Oberkörper und...WAS? Oh Mann, was ist heute bloß mit mir los? Jetzt fange ich auch noch an, ihn als gutaussehend zu beschreiben. Sicher denkt ihr jetzt, ich würde anfangen, über sein hässliches Aussehen zu reden...ihr wisst gar nicht wie gerne ich das

täte...

Das Problem ist nur, dass Mädchenschwarm Potter absolut traumhaft aussieht und der...ähm...ja, Mädchenschwarm schlechthin ist (neben seinem Kumpel Black, den ich übrigens genauso wenig ausstehen kann wie Potter).

Er hat schwarzes Haar, das ständig so aussieht, als wäre er gerade von einem Besen gestiegen (entweder das ist tatsächlich so oder er zerwuschelt es extra, je nachdem, ob Mädchen in der Nähe sind). Sein ganzer Körper ist durch das Quidditschspielen PERFEKT proportioniert, das muss ich leider zugeben. Er ist keins dieser Muskelpakete, aber trotzdem schön trainiert (Waschbrettbauch lässt grüßen...!), genau richtig halt...also, zumindest, wenn man ihn mag.

Und da ich das ja nun mal nicht tu, kann mir dieser Adonis von Mann...ähm ich meine kann mir dieser lumpige Quälgeist völlig egal sein.

Oh, da kommt mir meine momentane Situation wieder in den Sinn. James Potter, der auf mir liegt. Aber bevor ich jetzt erzähle, wie es weitergeht, erkläre ich lieber erst mal, wie das hier gekommen ist...

Also, alles fing damit an, dass Alice und der Volldepp Black diese bescheuerte Idee hatten...


	2. Planen bis zum Abwinken

**Planen bis zum Abwinken**

„Kommt schon, Leute, ich finde diese Idee toll", sagte Black eifrig.

„Natürlich findest du sie toll...sie ist ja schließlich auch von dir!", zischte ich und warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Er verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und wandte sich an den Rest der Gruppe: Potter, Pettigrew, Remus, Alice und Mary. Wir saßen in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin und unterhielten uns. Das hieß: Die anderen unterhielten sich und ich saß unfreiwillig daneben und warf ab und zu genervt einen Kommentar ein. Ich HASSTE es, wenn man mich zwang, mit Leuten wie Potter und Black zusammen zu sein.

Und normalerweise ließ ich mich auch nicht dazu zwingen. Aber ich sah es in gewisser Weise als meine freundschaftliche Pflicht an. Dazu muss ich erst mal erwähnen, dass meine liebe Freundin Mary ein Auge auf Black geworfen hat...AUF BLACK! Ausgerechnet auf DEN Herzensbrecher überhaupt. Und da ich sie auf keinen Fall mit Sirius alleine lassen konnte (ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie schnell Sirius wechseln kann von miteinander reden, zu miteinander knutschen, zu miteinander...okay, ich erspare euch Genaueres!), kam ich also mit.

Hatte Black sich doch unverrückbar in den Kopf gesetzt, etwas für den Start in unser letztes Jahr zu machen, das uns für immer daran erinnern würde.

Und seine absolut „tolle" Idee war es nun, eine Party draußen am See zu veranstalten. Anschließend sollten wir auch noch da übernachten! Diese Idee war...eigentlich echt gut, auch wenn ich das NIEMALS zugeben würde.

Dumbledore hatte sogar (wider Erwarten) zugestimmt. Er schien geradezu begeistert davon gewesen zu sein. Auch wenn ich (ebenso wie Black und Dumbledore) der Meinung war, dass das ein wirklich schönes Erlebnis wäre, mit unserem gesamten Jahrgang zu feiern, sagte ich Black davon keinen Ton...sein Ego war schon groß genug, ohne dass er wusste, dass LILY EVANS seine Ideen eigentlich mochte.

Aber es half ja alles nichts. Ohne, dass ich es verhindern konnte, stimmten die anderen Sirius Idee zu und voller Begeisterung begannen sie, das Ganze zu planen. Dumbledore hatte nämlich nur unter der Bedingung zugestimmt, dass wir die Planung selber in die Hand nehmen würden. Ich seufzte leise. Jetzt würde sie nichts mehr davon abhalten können. Ich kannte doch meine Freundinnen und die Rumtreiber.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ließ mich aufblicken. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen, als ich in Potters Gesicht sah. Er starrte mich an und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass ich längst aufgeblickt hatte.

„Glotz gefälligst nicht so unverschämt, Potter!", zischte ich und der verträumte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand. Einen klitzekleinen Moment lang sah er ziemlich ertappt drein, dann grinste er sü- ähm...süffisant, genau, und wandte sich wieder den anderen zu.

Sirius musterte mich belustigt und meinte dann schadenfroh:

„Na, Krönchen...mal wieder auf Granit gestoßen?" James verdrehte nur die Augen und warf einen Blick über Marys Schulter auf das große Stück Pergament, auf dem säuberlich aufgelistet alles stand, was wir für die Party brauchen würden.

„Also, Sirius und ich sorgen für die Verpflegung...", meinte er und grinste seinen Kumpel vielsagend an. „Essen, Trinken und so!" Ich wollte ehrlich gesagt lieber gar nicht wissen, wo die das Zeug herholten.

„Gut, dann hätten wir den Punkt ja schon mal abgehakt.", meinte Mary zufrieden und trug hinter ´Verpflegung' Sirius und James ein. „Irgendwelche Freiwilligen für die Musik?"

Alice und Remus hoben die Hände.

„Ihr beide?", fragte Mary und setzte schon mal den Stift aufs Pergament. Die beiden nickten einvernehmlich.

„Super, dann hätten wir das ja auch schon mal geklärt.", sagte Mary und strahlte in die Runde, als sie die nächsten beiden Namen hinter dem Punkt ´Musik' in die Liste eintrug.

„Okay...was bräuchten wir denn noch?" Mary runzelte die Stirn und sah fragend in die Runde.

„Wir müssen überlegen, wo wir schlafen.", warf Remus ein.

„Aber ich dachte, das hätten wir längst geklärt.", stöhnte Sirius genervt. „Draußen am See, oder etwa nicht?" Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Der See ist riesengroß, wie du eigentlich wissen solltest, Black!", giftete ich los und warf ihm verachtende Blicke zu. „Und wir können uns wohl kaum direkt vor das Schloss legen, sonst wecken wir noch alle auf, mit unserem Lärm...aber zu weit weg darf es auch nicht sein, sonst ist es zu weit, wenn wir dringend rein müssen...wegen was auch immer."

Sirius Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und ich hätte schwören können, dass ein wenig Anerkennung in seinem Blick lag (musste ich diesen Typen verstehen?).

„Lily hat vollkommen recht", sagte Remus und ich war ihm wirklich dankbar dafür. „Also, ich bin dafür, dass ein oder zwei Leute nach einem geeigneten Platz Ausschau halten, wo relativ viele Schüler übernachten können. Das bringt mich übrigens gleich zum letzten Punkt: Wir müssen uns auch darum kümmern, den gesamten Abschlussjahrgang (das heißt Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und auch Slyhterin)" („Muss das sein?", murrte Potter, aber Remus warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, der ihn verstummen ließ.) „... einzuladen ...dazu bräuchten wir noch mal zwei Leute." Er hielt kurz inne und blickte in die Runde.

„Also, wer von euch möchte nach einem geeigneten Platz suchen?"

Peter hob sofort und als einziger die Hand.

„Ich denke, ich habe die richtigen...Vorraussetzungen, um des Nachts nach dem perfekten Schlafplatz zu suchen.", sagte Peter und grinste. Ich hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach, genauso wenig wie meine Freundinnen, doch im Moment war mir das auch relativ egal...wahrscheinlich war es nur wieder eines dieser unzähligen Geheimnisse der Rumtreiber...

„Super!", nahm nun Mary den Faden wieder auf und noch während sie Peter für ´Schlafplatz' eintrug, wandte sie sich an mich.

„Also machen wir das mit den Einladungen?" Ich lächelte sie erfreut an und sie senkte gerade die Feder wieder auf das Pergament, als Potter sich zu Wort meldete.

„Wir müssen aber auch etwas besorgen, in dem wir schlafen können...", gab er zu bedenken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Zelte brauchen, denn erstens ist es noch nicht allzu kalt und außerdem würden sie ziemlich auffallen. Aber wie wäre es, wenn ihr beiden irgendwo her diese Schlaftaschen besorgt?" Merkwürdigerweise lag sein Blick die ganze Zeit auf mir, als er sprach und er schien am Ende ein wenig stolz, dass er noch etwas aus der Muggelwelt kannte.

„Du meinst wohl Schlaf_säcke_, Potter", erwiderte ich und sah ihm kalt in die Augen. Er seufzte tief.

„Ja, genau die meine ich..."

„Also ich finde, dass ist eine wirklich gute Idee, James!", sagte Mary und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, dann drehte sie ich mir zu und warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen.

„In Ordnung", meinte ich und sah in die Runde meiner Freunde (oder Feinde?). „Also, Mary und ich kümmern uns um die Schlafsäcke für uns sieben und laden die anderen ein, Peter sucht nach dem perfekten Schlafplatz, Remus und Alice besorgen die passende Musik und Potter und Black" („War ja klar...", murmelte Sirius leise, als ich ihn bei seinem Nachnamen nannte) „sind für die Verpflegung zuständig."

„So ist es!", sagte Remus und klatschte zufrieden in die Hände. „Bleibt nur noch eine Frage...wann?"

Sofort grinste Black. Das schien er sich wohl schon lange vorher überlegt zu haben.

„Gleich dieses Wochenende!", meinte er begeistert. „Sonst ist es ja nicht mehr direkt am Anfang unseres letzten Jahres."

Mary runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Puh, dann müssen wir uns aber ranhalten...", meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Ach, ich vertrau dir da vollkommen", raunte Sirius ihr leise ins Ohr und das Gesicht meiner sonst so taffen Freundin wurde kaum wahrnehmbar ein wenig rot. Sie schluckte dann krächzte sie:

„Ich denke, wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin...nicht wahr, Lily?" Bittend sah sie mich an und ich wusste natürlich, dass es nicht gerade ein großer freundschaftlicher Dienst gewesen wäre, nun etwas anderes zu sagen. Ich nickte also und Mary wirkte sofort etwas erleichterter.

„Also bis Samstag um...sagen wir neun Uhr unten am See?", fragte Sirius voller kindlicher Begeisterung. „Zur genauen Bekanntgebung der Ergebnisse treffen wir uns dann am Freitag davor, abends hier im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Alle nickten begeistert, dann stand Sirius fröhlich pfeifend auf und verkündete, dass er noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen hatte. Kaum war er verschwunden, löste sich die Runde auch schon auf. Ich wollte schon in unseren Schlafsaal gehen, als ich bemerkte, dass Mary hinter mir immer noch hinter Sirius her starrte, der natürlich schon längst nicht mehr da war.

„Komm schon, Mary", murmelte ich und zog sie am Ärmel mit mir.

„Okay, was meinst du, sollten wir Einladungen schreiben, oder einfach allen Bescheid sagen und sagen, sie sollen es weitersagen?", fragte ich meine Freundin, die heute irgendwie nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein schien. Es war der nächste Nachmittag und wir hatten gerade unseren zweiten Schultag hinter uns gebracht, als wir beschlossen hatten, unseren Anteil der Party einfach jetzt schon mal zu planen.

„Hmm...", meinte sie nur und ihr Blick war weiterhin nachdenklich in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Maaary!", sagte ich laut und leicht genervt. Sie war schon die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig drauf.

Sie blickte mich an.

„Meinst du, er findet mich hübsch?", brach sie dann plötzlich heraus und an ihrer verzweifelten Miene konnte ich eindeutig erkennen, dass sie sich über die Antwort dieser Frage schon länger Gedanken gemacht hatte. Ich wusste natürlich, von wem sie sprach, aber ich fragte trotzdem nach.

„Wer?"

„Na ja, du weißt schon...Sirius", murmelte sie und sah leicht verlegen zu Boden. So kannte ich sie gar nicht und (auch wenn es ausgerechnet Black war) ich fand es wirklich süß, was er mit ihr anstellte.

„Warum sollte er nicht, Mary?", fragte ich und lächelte sie sanft an.

„Ich weiß nicht...was ist schon hübsch an mir?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Oh nein, das lässt du schön bleiben Mary. Fang bloß nicht an, Minderwertigkeitskomplexe zu kriegen, und das alles wegen Black!", sagte ich streng. Als ich wieder sprach, wurden meine Züge weicher. „Du bist verliebter, als ich dachte. Okay, und jetzt dazu, warum du hübsch bist: Du hast tolle, braune Augen mit schön langen, schwarzen Wimpern, bist schlank und zierlich und hast tolle, glänzende, braune Haare. Außerdem bist du immer lustig drauf und eine der besten Freundinnen, die man sich wünschen kann."

„Danke...", sagte Mary und sah mich glücklich an. „Aber das letzte hat doch gar nichts mit meinem Aussehen zu tun!"

„Doch, irgendwie schon...es entscheidet zumindest mit, wie ein Mensch dich sieht...sagen wir, das ist eine Art innere Schönheit!"

Mary lächelte wieder.

„Danke, Lil!", sagte sie noch einmal und ich winkte ab:

„Nicht der Rede weg...aber jetzt reden wir mal über die Einladungen, in Ordnung?"

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn du bei dem ersten Vertrauensschülertreffen mal die Vertrauensschüler der Häuser informierst?", schlug Mary vor.

Ich nickte zustimmend.

„Also sage ich ihnen einfach, dass sie das in ihrem Haus im siebten Jahrgang weitererzählen sollen. Dann hätten wir auch gleich schon meine Frage von eben geklärt." Sie sah mich fragend und verwirrt an, aber ich grinste nur und winkte ab.

„Weißt du was, Lily?", fragte Mary plötzlich und kicherte. „Das ist ganz schön fies...wir bitten die Vertrauensschüler, die ja nicht nur aus der siebten kommen, den anderen von einer Party zu berichten, an der sie nicht teilnehmen dürfen." Sofort bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Mary kicherte.

„Tut mir leid Lils...es macht mir einfach immer so einen Spaß, dir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen...das ist so leicht bei dir." Sie sah mich entschuldigend an und konnte ein Grinsen immer noch nicht ganz verbergen.

„Schon gut...", murmelte ich großzügigerweise. „Aber Recht hast du trotzdem, Mary. Es ist total gemein, den jüngeren Vertrauensschülern gegenüber." Mary stöhnte auf. Tja, Pech für sie, würde ich sagen. Wer nutzte es denn schamlos aus, dass ich immer so schnell ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

„Ach, das werden die schon überleben, Lily...bei James hast du doch auch nie ein schlechtes Gewissen und da wäre es wirklich mal angebracht! Wieso machst du dir um die anderen dann gleich so viele Sorgen?", fragte Mary. Was sollte das denn jetzt bitte?

„Potter?! Soll diese Frage ernst gemeint sein, Mary? Würde es ungerecht sein, was ich mit Potter mache, hätte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber alle Abfuhren, alles sonstige hat er SO SEHR verdient!", antwortete ich auch so gleich.

„Du bist also nicht ungerecht?", fragte Mary und sah mich von der Seite her skeptisch an.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!", sagte ich leicht überheblich. „Und jetzt lass uns weitermachen!" Mary seufzte ergeben.

„Ja ja...also, sag den Vertrauensschülern doch, dass du dich dafür dieses Jahr ganz stark für einen Weihnachtsball einsetzt. Da stehen die Mädels aus der fünften und sechsten doch total drauf!" Ich sah sie grinsend an.

„Und WIR stehen da nicht drauf, oder was?"

„Doch, klar stehen wir auch darauf. Aber das müssen die Vertrauensschüler ja nicht wissen. Sie werden denken, du setzt dich total für sie ein und wir haben gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen: Vertrauensschüler zufriedengestellt und uns einen Weihnachtsball besorgt." Mary strahlte und auch ich musste lachen. Mein schlechtes Gewissen hatte sich gerade wieder verflüchtigt.

„Gut, dann müssen wir nur irgendwo noch Schlafsäcke her bekommen...", meinte Mary nachdenklich. Ich nickte zustimmend.

„Meine Eltern müssten ein paar haben, denke ich...ich kann versuchen, die mir schicken zu lassen.", meinte ich. Mary nickte erfreut.

„Na ja, wir haben so was nicht, ich bin ja nicht muggelstämmig, aber wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach mal Remus fragen. Seine Mutter ist doch eine Muggel, oder?" Ich nickte zustimmend und wollte mich schon erheben, um zu Remus rüberzugehen, der in einem Sessel vor Peter saß und bereits die dritte Runde Zauberschach gegen ihn gewann, aber Mary meinte noch:

„Ach, und Lily? Ihr solltet das Treffen möglichst bald ansetzen, schließlich sollten die anderen auch noch die Möglichkeit bekommen, sich Schlafsäcke zu besorgen."

Ich lachte und nickte noch einmal, dann ging ich rüber zu Remus.

Schwer bepackt stapfte ich aus der Eulerei. In den Händen trug ich drei Schlafsäcke, ein kleiner Teil derer, die wir bis Samstag brauchen würden. Sicher, sie reichten nicht, aber immerhin hatten wir schon mal ein paar. Hatte ich doch noch direkt nach dem Gespräch mit Mary vier Eulen los geschickt, mit einem Brief an meine Eltern, indem ich um Schlafsäcke bat. Das ratlose Gesicht meiner Mutter konnte ich mir richtig gut vorstellen. Aber ich hatte natürlich erklärt, wozu ich die Schlafsäcke brauchte. Und heute, einen Tag später (ich war auch verwundert, warum das ganze so schnell ging) waren die Eulen angekommen. Ich hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, dass sie nicht zum Frühstück gekommen waren, denn das hätte bestimmt ein paar komische Fragen bedeutet. Stattdessen hatte ich ab und zu mal in der Eulerei vorbei geschaut und beim letzten Mal schließlich die bis zum Rande der Erschöpfung getriebenen Eulen gefunden, die sich gerade ein wenig stärkten und deren Mitbringsel neben ihnen auf dem Boden lagen. Remus hatte uns aber versprochen, dass auch er ein paar Schlafsäcke besorgen könnte, und die restlichen würden wir dann auch irgendwo auftreiben.

Nachdem ich die Schlafsäcke sicher in meinem Schlafsaal verstaut hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dem Raum (einem leeren Klassenzimmer), den wir immer für die Besprechungen der Vertrauensschüler benutzten. Gleich würde die von Potter und mir so schnell wie möglich einberufene Versammlung losgehen. Es war Mittwoch und langsam wirklich Zeit, auch die anderen Häuser einzuweihen. In Gryffindor wussten schon einige Bescheid, der Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber und der von uns, aber die anderen sollten schließlich auch informiert werden. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich war, machte es auch ein wenig Spaß, dass alles zu organisieren. Naja...

Nur, wenn ich ehrlich war.

Voller Elan betrat ich das geräumige Klassenzimmer und strahlte die anderen Vertrauensschüler an. Die meisten sahen mich verwundert an, lächelten allerdings freundlich, aber die Slytherins musterten mich nur verächtlich. Lag daran, dass ich muggelstämmig war und mittlerweile war ich daran gewöhnt.

Als ich meinen Platz erreichte, traf mich ein mittelschwerer Schock: Potter WAR SCHON DA! Wirklich, er saß da, pünktlich auf die Minute (noch pünktlicher als ich) und nickte mir freundlich zu. Leicht verdattert ließ ich mich neben ihm auf einen Stuhl sinken und musste in Gedanken zugeben, dass das Schuljahr mit ihm als Partner besser anfing, als ich gedacht hätte. Ich hatte nämlich im Hogwartsexpress den Schock meines Lebens (na ja...fast!) erlebt, als ich erfahren hatte, dass ausgerechnet POTTER mein Schulsprecherpartner sein würde. Aber gut, ich war immer noch (auch wenn er pünktlich war, was bei ihm so gut wie nie vorkam) davon überzeugt, dass er versagen würde...immerhin sprach ich hier von James Potter!

„Okay, wie ihr sicher wisst, sind wir –Lily Evans, hier neben mir und ich, James Potter- die neuen Schulsprecher.", begann J...(Mensch Lily, konzentriere dich gefälligst!) Potter. Mann, jetzt übernahm er auch noch das Reden? Ich war beeindruckt...äh, beeindruckt von dem tollen Klassenzimmer, in dem wir uns befanden. Schön...schön äh...groß, genau! Schönes, großes Klassenzimmer. Aber gut, zurück zu Potter.

„Ich hoffe, wir werden alle gut zusammenarbeiten." Sein Blick blieb ein wenig länger als nötig an den Slytherins (war der eine von denen nicht Blacks kleiner Bruder?) hängen. Von dem Gespräch, das dann kam, brauche ich euch nicht zu erzählen. Es ging um die Einteilung der Kontrollgänge, um die Organisation der Halloweenfeiern in den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Außerdem fragte ein Hufflepuff, wann denn das erste Quidditschspiel stattfinden würde, woraufhin Potter (er war der Kapitän) ziemlich lange mit ihm diskutierte, welcher Termin der bessere wäre, bis ich am Ende mal erwähnte, dass es sowieso die Lehrer waren, die das letztendlich zu entscheiden hatten. Und dann schließlich, nach etwa einer Stunde, waren wir auch schon fertig mit den Hauptthemen. Potter und ich hatten uns beim Sprechen abgewechselt und er schien sich sogar ein paar Gedanken gemacht zu haben. Wirklich ziemlich beeindruckend...das Klassenzimmer, ihr wisst doch, das Klassenzimmer! Ich räusperte mich und sah lächelnd in die Runde.

„Wir haben aber nach den ganzen anstrengenden Dingen auch noch zwei gute Nachrichten für euch. Zuerst einmal wird an diesem Samstag Abend unten am See eine Party für den gesamten siebten Jahrgang stattfinden. Alle, die kommen wollen, finden sich um kurz vor neun in der Eingangshalle ein, von dort aus gehen wir dann zusammen zu dem Platz, den wir ausgesucht haben. Wir feiern und schlafen in der Nähe des Sees." Die Vertrauensschüler, die aus besagtem letzten Jahrgang kamen, schienen sich ziemlich zu freuen, die anderen blickten ein wenig mürrisch drein, als sie hörten, dass sie nicht eingeladen waren. „Nicht böse sein, aber wir wollten gerne noch einmal alle gemeinsam in unser letztes Jahr starten, versteht ihr? Also, sorgt bitte dafür, dass sich das in unserem Jahrgang herumspricht. Und jetzt zu der zweiten guten Nachricht, diesmal für alle." Ich hielt kurz inne und nun sahen mich alle Vertrauensschüler erwartungsvoll an. „Ich weiß, dass letztes Jahr ziemlich viele von euch an unsere Vorgänger herangetreten sind, weil sie sich einen Ball gewünscht haben. Nun, wenn das jetzt immer noch so ist, legen wir gerne ein gutes Wort bei Dumbledore ein. Er scheint dieses Jahr selber so etwas in der Art vorgesehen zu haben. Also, wer Lust hat, kann mir gerne Vorschläge zukommen lassen, ich werde sie dann weiterleiten und mit einbeziehen." Nun strahlten mich ausnahmslos alle an. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Unser Plan hatte funktioniert. Kaum hatten wir die Sitzung schließlich (nach einigen weiteren Organisationsfragem) für beendet geklärt, waren die Slyhterins auch schon verschwunden. Ich seufzte. Sie taten ja beinahe, als hielte man es nicht lange mit mir in einem Raum aus. Ich wusste, dass es für sie schon eine Schande darstellte, dass dieses Jahr beide Schulsprecher aus Gryffindor kamen, aber dass dann ausgerechnet auch noch ein „Schlammblut" dabei war, empfanden sie als besonders schlimm.

Ich wusste es. Bellatrix Black hatte es mir an den Kopf geworfen, als sie im Hogwartsexpress mein glänzendes Abzeichen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ich wusste, dass all die Zauberer mit dem Wahn nach dem reinen Blut im Unrecht waren, ich wusste auch, dass ich nichts darauf geben sollte, dass diese Worte mich unberührt lassen sollten, aber ich konnte meine Gefühle nicht einfach abstellen. Jedes einzelne, jedes verdammte Mal, dass sie mich beschimpften, mich wie den Dreck zu ihren Füßen behandelten, verletzten sie mich. Aber sie machten mich auch stark. Und sie ließen den Wunsch in mir wachsen, anderen Generationen all das, was mich und so viele andere Muggelstämmige verletzte, zu ersparen.

Okay, danke fürs Lesen mich freu ) Reviews wären super, konstruktive Kritik ist dabei natürlich immer erwünscht)

liebe Grüße  
Mel


	3. It s Partytime, Hogwarts!

**Hallo ihr Lieben)**

**Hier nun das nächste Kapitel (danach folgt noch eins und dann kommt eine Art Epilog) ) Vielen Dank für dein Review, Your Lily-Rose) Finde ich echt lieb, dass du dich extra angemeldet hast. Und gut, dass du mir wegen der fremden Reviews bescheid gesagt hast, ich wusste nämlich gar nicht, dass ich die nicht erlaubt habe. Aber das habe ich jetzt auch geändert. Also, es können gerne alle Leser reviewen hehe Dein Name ist wirklich klasse...)**

**viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Mel Meria)**

**It´s Partytime, Hogwarts!**

Und dann war auch schon der Freitag da. Alle hatten ihre Aufgaben erledigt und wir trafen uns zu einer letzten Besprechung im Gemeinschaftsraum. Nachdem wir es uns endlich alle gemütlich gemacht hatten („Diese Kissen hier sind einfach zu hart, Moony!"), eröffnete Remus die Sitzung.

„Okay, zuerst mal würde ich sagen, wir fragen die einzelnen Gruppen, ob soweit alles geklappt hat und dann gucken wir mal, ob wir noch irgendwas machen müssen." Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte und Remus war einen prüfenden Blick auf die von Mary geschriebene Liste, die sie ihm bereits am Mittwoch überreicht hatte.

„Okay...Krone, Tatze, hat alles geklappt?", fragte er und sah seine Freunde an (das war mir auch schon immer ein Rätsel: Wie kommt jemand so nettes dazu, sich mit Leuten, wie POTTER und BLACK anzufreunden?!), die nur die Daumen hoch reckten.  
„Alles besorgt...wir haben bei allen ein klein bisschen Geld eingefordert, damit wir für alle was besorgen konnten.", erklärte Black und Remus hakte zufrieden den Punkt ´Verpflegung ab.

„Nun gut..." Seine Augen wanderten einen Punkt weiter. „Ja, Musik ist gebongt, Alice und ich haben einen magischen Musikspieler besorgt und gleich dazu auch noch einen Zauber raus gesucht, der dafür sorgt, dass sie im Schloss nicht allzu laut zu hören ist...nicht, dass wir noch irgendwen aufwecken." Auch diesen Punkt hakte er ab.

„Gut...Pete, was ist mit dem Schlafplatz? Hast du was geeignetes gefunden?" Peter nickte und Remus machte erneut einen Haken, bevor er sich schließlich an Mary und mich wand.

„Die anderen sind eingeladen?" Ich nickte.

„Ach...und die Schlafsäcke habt ihr?", meinte Remus nun, dem plötzlich der zweite Teil unserer Aufgabe wieder einfiel.

„Na ja...", sagte ich gedehnt. „...einer fehlt. Wir haben drei von mir und drei von dir, aber da wir sieben sind..."

„Ach, macht nichts, Evans. Ich komme gerne mit in deinen!", platzte Potter heraus. Sirius lachte los und auch Mary und Alice konnten sich ein Kichern und ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, aber ich versuchte nur, Potter mit meinen Blicken zu erdolchen, was ihn allerdings nicht besonders zu beeindrucken schien.

„Nein James, das musst du gar nicht", meinte Alice nun, die das alles immer noch witzig zu finden schien. „Ich frage einfach Frank, ob er mir einen mitbringt." Ihre Wangen färbten sich (kaum zu sehen) ein wenig rot.

„Super!", rief Remus und machte den letzten Haken. „Dann also morgen um neun Uhr abends. Peter führt euch hin."

Na wenn das mal alles gut gehen würde...

„Hey Peter...nicht schlecht!", rief Alice anerkennend, als wir den Platz erreichten, den er ausgesucht hatte. Das Schloss war noch relativ gut sichtbar und ich schätzte, dass man ungefähr fünf Minuten zu Fuß brauchen würde, um es zu erreichen. Natürlich hatte Peter das Ganze ein wenig geschmückt und ich wunderte mich, was für einen guten Geschmack der kleine, rundliche Rumtreiber hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich ihn immer unterschätzt.

Um die Bäume, die ziemlich dicht um die Senke herumstanden (auch sie bildeten einen guten Schutz) hatte er ein paar Lichterketten geschlungen, die warmes Licht verbreiteten und die das Ganze nicht zu hell erscheinen ließen, die allerdings dafür sorgten, dass man noch etwas sah (es war vor kurzem dunkel geworden). Die Schlossgründe hatten einem eher Angst gemacht, aber hier war es einfach sehr gemütlich. Ich sah mich um und entdeckte eine große Decke, auf der tonnenweise Butterbier und auch ziemlich viele Feuerwhisky – Flaschen standen. Daneben lagen allerlei Süßigkeiten wie Kürbispasteten, Lakritzschnapper (mjam!), Muffins, bunte Lollis, die ständig ihre Farbe wechselten...alles mögliche. Ohne es zu wollen, war ich ziemlich beeindruckt von den Rumtreibern.

In einer anderen Ecke stand ein ziemlich großes Ding, das wohl die Musikanlage darstellen sollte, aber statt Lautsprechern, wie ich es von Zuhause kannte, kam die Musik, die in diesem Moment aussetzte aus einer Art Plattenspieler.

Dieses musikspielende plattenspielerähnliche Ding stand direkt neben einer Fläche, die wohl die Tanzfläche sein sollte. Hier war der Boden geebnet worden.

Alles in allem sah es wirklich toll aus.

Ich sah mich nach einem guten Schlafplatz um, damit ich meine mitgebrachten Sachen erst mal loswerden konnte und da entdeckte ich ein Lagerfeuer...wie gemütlich. Ich legte meine Sachen in die Nähe des Lagerfeuers.

Nach und nach kamen immer mehr kleinere Grüppchen, mal Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw, manchmal auch Gryffindors und kaum das ich mich versehen hatte, lagen überall Schlafsäcke rum und die Tanzfläche war gut gefüllt.

Die Party hatte vor einer Stunde begonnen und ich musste dringend mal für kleine Mädchen. Mary hatte ich längst aus den Augen verloren, seit Sirius sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte und Alice war bei Frank. Remus hatte ein paar mal mit mir getanzt, dann hatte ihn ein Ravenclaw abgelöst, danach ein Hufflepuff und dann hatte ich die Tanzfläche erstmal verlassen und ein wenig gegessen und getrunken. Und nun drückte das Butterbier auf meine Blase. Ich beschloss, den Kreis zu verlassen. Dann konnte ich auch gleich mal gucken, wie gut der Zauber wirkte. Ich ging also zielstrebig los (Richtung Schloss, die andere Richtung wäre mir dann doch zu gruselig gewesen!). Und kaum war ich an den letzten Schlafsäcken vorbei gegangen, war der Lärm plötzlich weg und es war still um mich herum. Totenstill. Unheimlich still. Ein Schauder lief mir über den Rücken und ich beeilte mich und ging nun direkt zwischen Schloss und Party entlang, vom See weg, um einen ungestörten Platz zu finden. Und plötzlich hörte ich etwas. Stimmen? Leise pirschte ich weiter. Jemand kicherte und als ich um einen Baum herum trat, sah ich den dunklen Haarschopfs Sirius Black. Er schien jemanden zu küssen. Eigentlich interessierte es mich nicht sonderlich, wer sein neuestes Opfer war, aber ich hatte ja momentan (außer an einen ruhigen Ort zu verschwinden) sowieso nichts besseres zu tun, also beugte ich mich ein wenig vor – und erstarrte.

Blacks neuestes Opfer war niemand anderes als MARY! MEINE MARY! Ich sog scharf die Luft ein, aber die beiden hörten es gar nicht.

Sirius hatte seine Hand mittlerweile tief in ihrem Haar vergraben und seine andere ließ er sanft an ihrer Seite entlang streichen. Mich schauderte es leicht. Sollte ich die beiden stören? Nein, das konnte ich nicht machen, Mary würde mir nie verzeihen. Und Mary würde sagen, wenn ihr irgendwas zu schnell ging, also konnte ich guten Gewissens weiter gehen. Ich grinste leicht. Hatte sie also doch Glück gehabt...

Als ich wieder auf der Party erschien, wurde ich beinahe umgerannt. Verwirrt sah ich Potter an, der mich charmant anlächelte. Offenbar schien er schon ein wenig von dem Feuerwhisky probiert zu haben.

„Hey Evans...", raunte er mir ins Ohr. „Tanzt du mit mir? Komm schon, nur einmal...du kriegst auch was ab!" Er hielt mir seine Hand hin, in der er Lakritzschnapper hielt. Ich seufzte. Warum denn eigentlich nicht? Besser, als hier dumm rum zustehen, selbst wenn es Potter war.

„Naaa gut.", seufzte ich ergeben. Einen Moment lang schien er erstaunt, dann grinste er erfreut und griff nach meiner Hand um mich mit sich zur Tanzfläche zu ziehen. Ein rockiges Lied lief. Doch –wie hätte es bei meinem Pech anders sein können- ertönte, kaum, dass wir die Fläche betreten hatten, ein langsames Lied. Um uns herum umschlangen sich die Paare gegenseitig mit ihren Armen und ich starrte leicht entsetzt auf Potter, der nun langsam auf mich zukam. Er legte seine Hände an meine Hüfte und ich ergab mich und verschränkte meine Arme widerstrebend und bloß ganz leicht hinter seinem Hals. Und plötzlich war er mir näher, als jemals zuvor. Unsere Körper berührten sich leicht und ich spürte die angedeuteten Muskeln unter seinem Hemd, dessen obere Knöpfe offen waren.

Er sah mir in die Augen und seinen Ausdruck konnte ich dabei nicht ganz verstehen.

„Das...hätte ich nie gedacht.", sagte er dann plötzlich und grinste. Selbst ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Alice, die sich –was sonst NIE vorkam- von Frank gelöst hatte und mich mit Stielaugen anstarrte. Ich grinste nur zurück und sie tat es mir nach, dann bedeutete sie, dass ich ihm ein wenig näher rücken sollte.

Doch bevor ich irgendwas machen konnte (und mal ehrlich: Ihr denkt doch nicht wirklich, ich wäre Potter FREIWILLIG näher gekommen?!), hatte Potter mich schon näher an sich gezogen. Da ich ein wenig kleiner war als er, waren das erste, das ich sah, seine schönen, sinnlichen Lippen. Moment mal...SINNLICH?

Nein, das schlage ich mir hübsch wieder aus dem Kopf! Wie komme ich denn bloß dazu, diese vollen, schön geschwungenen...ähm, diese Lippen als sinnlich zu beschreiben? Ich sollte mich schämen, so etwas auch nur gedacht zu haben...wie es wohl wäre ihn zu küssen? Bestimmt wäre es...FURCHTBAR, Lily! Es wäre furchtbar! Genau, genau...furchtbar. Ich wandte meine Augen hastig von seinen Lippen ab und sah zur Seite. Eindeutig ein Fehler. Das Paar neben uns (nein, nicht Alice und Frank, die waren auf der anderen Seite) hatte zu knutschen begonnen. Ich wunderte mich, dass sie noch nicht gestolpert waren...hm, Multitalente. Sie konnten anscheinend gleichzeitig tanzen, die Augen geschlossen halten UND sich küssen. Aber warum machte ich mir darüber überhaupt Gedanken? Ich sah zur anderen Seite.  
Zu spät fiel mir ein, dass es Alice und Frank waren, die neben uns tanzten und so bekam ich wieder nur ein eng ineinander verschlungenes Pärchen zu sehen. Offenbar noch zwei weitere Multitalente... Ich wandte meinen Kopf wieder Potters Mund zu. Wo sollte ich auch sonst hin gucken? Um mich herum wimmelte es nur so von knutschenden Pärchen und ich stand hier mit meinem Erzfeind und seinen sinnlichen Lippen...(streich das, Lily, aber PRONTO!) öhm, ich stand hier also...nun ja, besser gesagt TANZTE ich hier mit meinem Erzfeind, noch dazu zu einem Kuschellied. Na super, ging es noch schlimmer? Ja, ging es, denn in diesem Moment beugte Jam - Potter sich vor. Sein warmer Mund berührte fast mein Ohr und als er zu flüstern begann, zog sich eine leichte Gänsehaut über meinen Körper. Glücklicherweise schien er sie nicht zu bemerken. Warum hatte er aber auch in letzter Zeit immer so eine merkwürdige Wirkung auf mich?

"Die gehen hier aber alle ganz schön ran, oder?", hörte ich seine samtige...ich meine das samtige Schnurren einer Katze da in der Nähe, das wisst ihr doch?...hörte ich seine Stimme dicht an meinem Ohr. Ich nickte. Er löste seine Hand von meiner Hüfte. Augenblick war mir ein wenig kälter. Dann spürte ich, wie er mich mit leichtem Druck unter meinem Kinn zwang, zu ihm hochzusehen. Ein sanftes Funkeln lag in seinen Augen. (Ich schaffe es sowieso nicht, diese merkwürdigen Beschreibungen wegzulassen...muss am Butterbier liegen. Morgen würde ich bestimmt wieder normal sein und bis dahin...ließ ich die Dinge einmal in meinem Leben einfach auf mich zukommen.)

"Wieso guckst du denn die ganze Zeit weg?", fragte er leise und legte seinen Kopf schief. Sah ja schon irgendwie süß aus...(ARGH! Ich sage ja: Zu viel Butterbier...ich sollte dem Alkohol abschwören!)

"Tu ich das?", fragte ich und versuchte, mehr Verachtung in meine Stimme zu legen, als ich tatsächlich gerade empfand. Er grinste, dann nickte er. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

"Gut...guck ich dich eben an, Potter!", sagte ich und bohrte meine Augen in seine. Er hatte schöne Augen...haselnussbraune Augen. Sie funkelten leicht und in einem meinte ich goldene Pünktchen sehen zu können. Wieso war mir das bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen? Immerhin schrie ich ihn seit ein paar Jahren regelmäßig an. So starrten wir uns in die Augen. Ich wollte nicht diejenige sein, die zuerst wegsah. Doch dann wurde ich von hinten angerempelt. Hätte Potter mich nicht gehalten, läge ich jetzt auf dem Boden. Stattdessen hielt Mädchenschwarm Potter mich in seinen Armen. Ich war fest an seine Brust gepresst worden und war mir sicher, dass meine Haare ihn an der Nase kitzeln mussten. Na toll, wie hatte ich es bloß schon wieder geschafft, in eine SO bescheuerte Lage zu kommen?

Ich spürte seinen Atem in meinen Haaren.

„Ups...sorry.", hörte ich ein Mädchen giggeln. Aber Moment mal, das war doch-

„MARY?!" Schleunigst machte ich mich von Potter los und starrte mein Freundin ungläubig an. Sie starrte mich genauso entgeistert an.

„Du...Lily? James und...LILY?!" Einen Moment lang starrten wir uns einfach an, dann wanderte mein Blick zu ihrer Hand, die die von jemand anderem hielt. Ich sah kräftige Oberarmmuskeln, breite Schultern und das breite, vom Alkohol nur noch geweitete Grinsen von-

„Black!", stöhnte ich.

„Ich finde es auch schön, dich zu sehen, Evans.", erwiderte er grinsend, dann zeigte sich Neugierde in seinem Blick, als er seinen besten Freund und mich ansah. Sein Blick wanderte von mir zu Potter und von Potter zu mir, dann erschien das wohl größte (und noch dazu unerträglich wissende) Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, dass ich je gesehen hatte.

„Oh und ihr zwei habt euch wohl auch beschäftigt, während wir wegwaren...?!" Er grinste mich dreckig an und ich verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Nichts haben wir, Black. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte.", antwortete ich spitz, löste mich grob aus Potters Umklammerung und wandte mich auf dem Absatz um, um davon zu gehen.

„War schön mit dir zu tanzen!", rief Potter mir noch hinterher. Ich schnaubte nur.

„Du Liiiilyyyy?" Das war Mary. Und es war ganz deutlich (ich meine, ihr braucht euch nur mal euren Ton live anzuhören, das ist quasi, als würde man mit Honig übergossen...), dass sie irgendwas von mir wollte. Und wenn deutlich war, dass sie irgendwas von mir wollte, konnte das für mich im Prinzip nur Schlimmes bedeuten. Also ignorierte ich sie. Oder ich versuchte es zumindest.

„Ähm...Lilyyyy!?", ertönte ihre Stimme schon wieder hinter mir und ich begann ein Lied vor mich hin zu summen, vor mich hin zu schaukeln als hätte ich (so wie die Muggel das immer machen) Kopfhörer im Ohr und sah in der Gegend herum (so ziemlich in alle Richtungen, nur in ihre nicht). Ja, SEHR unauffällig, ich weiß. Deshalb klappte es leider auch nicht so gut, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte.

„LILY!?" Nun wedelte sie mit ihrer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum und bedachte mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen gut verstecktem und mit einem honigsüßen Lächeln überspieltem Ärger und Ungläubigkeit lag. Mann, in dieser Lage war es gleich viel schwerer, sie nicht zu bemerken.

„AUA!", schrie ich, als mir etwas an den Hinterkopf schlug. Wenn Mary so weiter machte, konnte sie sich ihre (und ich war sicher, dass es eine war) Bitte gleich wieder abschminken, da brauchte sie gar nicht erst zu fragen. „WAS ist denn?!" Ich kam nicht umhin, ein klein wenig genervt zu klingen. Mary beeindruckte das gar nicht.

„Ich habe eine Bitte an dich.", sagte sie, immer noch betont freundlich. HAH, WAS HABE ICH EUCH GESAGT?!

„Okay...", sagte ich zögernd. Sollte ich mir diese Bitte vielleicht lieber gar nicht erst anhören? Nicht, dass es etwas Schreckliches war...vielleicht würde ich vor lauter Schreck einen der Lakritzschnapper verschlucken, die ich am Büffet hatte mitgehen lassen. Das wäre reinste Verschwendung!

Aber dann hörte ich, was meine beste Freundin von mir wollte. Und es kam noch viel, viel schlimmer...


	4. Eine Nacht neben James Potter

**Hallochen, ihr LIeben)**

**Hier nun das nächste (und übrigens auch längste Chap). DAnach kommt der Epilog und dann... ist es auch leider schon vorbei theatralisch seufz SChade eigentlich schnief**

**Naja, okay. Bevor wir hier in Trauer ausbrechen erstmal ein Dankeschän für Honey-Puh) SChön, dass du mir ein Kommi hinterlassen hast. SO, was Mary so Schlimmes von Lily will, erfährst du genau da, ein paar Zeilen unter diesen xD Und glaub mir, für Lily ist das wirklich schlimm. Hihi teuflisch grins**

**Okay, viel Spaß) Mel**

**Eine Nacht neben James Potter**

„Ich soll WAS tun?!", donnerte ich los. „Ich soll bei POTTER schlafen?! Sag mal, SPINNST DU JETZT VÖLLIG? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?! Oh Mary, ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du mich DARUM bittest...das ist schlimmer als ALLES, was du hättest fragen können. Ich-" Oh ich HASSTE es, wenn mich jemand daran hinderte, das zu sagen, was ich sagen wollte. Mary tat das gerade, indem sie mir ihre Hand auf den Mund legte und meinem wütenden Redeschwall so ein Ende bereitete. Und sie erwartete allen ernstes, dass sie auch nur den HAUCH einer Chance auf die Erfüllung ihres Wunsches hatte, wenn sie SO mit mir umging?

„Jetzt reg dich mal ab, Lily. Du liegst doch dann immer noch neben Alice, James kannst du also einfach ignorieren." Ich setzte schon zu sprechen an, um meiner lieben, anscheinend leicht begriffsstutzigen Freundin zu erklären, dass James Potter (vor allem –auch wenn ich damit zum Glück noch keine Erfahrungen bei ihm gemacht hatte- wenn er neben mir lag) alles andere als leicht zu ignorieren war, doch sie hob ihre Hand und bedeutete mir damit, ihr zuzuhören. „Außerdem finde ich, dass du mir ruhig mal einen Gefallen tun könntest. Wie oft werde ich wohl noch die Möglichkeit dazu haben, eine Nacht neben Sirius Black zu verbringen, von ihm geküsst und berührt zu werden und-" Diesmal legte ich ihr eine Hand auf den Mund. Das konnte und wollte ich einfach nicht hören.

„Ja, die Details behalte mal ruhig für dich, Mary. Und wie oft habe ich dir bitte schon einen Gefallen getan, der mit Sirius Black zu tun hatte?!" Ich hielt das für ein sehr entwaffnendes Argument, aber natürlich hatte ich mal wieder nicht mit der absolut unschlagbar bescheuerten Logik meiner besten Freundin gerechnet.

„Eben. Schau mal, Lils. Du hast mir schon so oft geholfen, dass es doch schade wäre, wenn die ganzen Bemühungen, all die Unannehmlichkeiten, die du auf dich genommen hast umsonst gewesen wären, nur weil du die letzte Bitte nicht erfüllt hättest. Es würde vielleicht alles wieder zunichte machen, und das wollen wir doch beide nicht, habe ich Recht?" Ich starrte sie böse an.

„Natürlich habe ich Recht.", beantwortete sie dann ihre Frage selbst und lächelte breit.

„Danke Lilylein!", rief sie und drückte mir überglücklich einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie eiligen Schrittes davon rannte. Perplex starrte ich ihr nach.  
"HEY!", rief ich, als schließlich wieder Bewegung in mich kam, aber da war sie schon weg (oder sie tat zumindest so).

NA KLASSE! Stöhnend ließ ich mich auf einen kleinen Felsen sinken und begann zu fluchen. Warum ausgerechnet neben Potter?! Wieso der arroganteste Typ aller Zeiten...argh. Das Leben war einfach zu ungerecht.

Ich weidete mich etwa zwanzig Minuten erfolgreich in meinem Selbstmitleid, dann kam meine Entschlossenheit zurück. Wozu war ich schließlich Lily Evans? Ph, das würde ich sicherlich nicht mit mir machen lassen. Ich würde jetzt verflixt noch mal Mary suchen und ihr sagen, dass ich NICHT neben Potter schlafen würde. So!

Aber Mary war nicht aufzufinden. Ich suchte überall, hielt sogar nach Black Ausschau (denn, mal ehrlich: Es war doch nur logisch, dass die beiden wohl eher am gleichen Ort zu finden sein würden, oder nicht?), aber nirgendwo sah ich auch nur die Andeutung einer Andeutung einer Andeutung eines Haares der beiden. Na super, ich konnte ungefähr zu 99,99 Prozent sagen, dass Mary ABSICHTLICH nicht mehr bei mir auftauchte. Vielleicht ahnte sie ja, dass ich keineswegs vorhatte, nach ihrem Plan zu handeln. Also suchte ich weiter...

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf meinem Schlafsack nieder. Von Potter war noch nichts zu sehen. Ein Glück. Wenn ich schon neben ihm schlafen musste, dann konnte er wenigstens vor und nach der Schlafenszeit schön weg bleiben. Warum musste aber auch ausgerechnet ER neben mir liegen? Und das alles nur wegen Mary. Und die konnte ich momentan einfach nicht darum bitten, Potter irgendwo anders hin zu verfrachten. Bei diesem Gedanken sah ich zu meiner Freundin herüber. Ich TRAUTE MEINEN AUGEN NICHT! Black lag jetzt halb auf ihr und küsste sie innig. Das war ja bald nicht mehr jugendfrei, wie sollte ich die beiden sie denn da bitte –ohne, dass es für mich selber peinlich wurde- irgendwie stören? Das Problem war nämlich, dass die beiden schon rumgeknutscht hatten, als ich hier her gekommen war und dass es mit jedem Versuch, den ich machte, sie auch nur ansatzweise zu unterbrechen, heftiger wurde. Das ging doch nicht. Black drehte sich jetzt, sodass nun Mary mit dem Oberkörper auf ihm lag und flüsterte etwas, dass ich nicht verstand. Sie kicherte, er grinste nur. Wetten, dass es dabei um mich ging?

´Haha, schau mal wie doof die guckt, Mary...haben wir sie nicht toll ausgetrickst, deine beste Freundin?´ Haha, kicher, kicher.

Wieder küsste er sie und fuhr dabei mit einer Hand auffordernd an ihrer Seite entlang. Sie seufzte leise. Was sollte DAS denn jetzt bitte werden? Die zwei würden doch nicht...direkt neben mir...? Panisch starrte ich umher. Sirius vergrub seine Hand in ihrem Haar und fuhr hindurch. Dann löste er sich von ihr und küsste sich ihren Hals entlang. Ich schloss meine Augen und drehte mich zur Seite. War doch irgendwie klar, dass da das gleiche passierte, oder? Alice und Frank waren...nun ja, sagen wir ziemlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Na klasse. Ich blickte wieder zu Mary und Black. Sie hatten sich wieder gedreht und nun lag er beinahe vollständig auf ihr. Sie hatte ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und drückte sich enger an ihn.

Na super...das nenne ich doch wirklich mal einen gelungenen Abend, Evans. Erst lieferst du dir ein Guck-mir-in-die-Augen-Duell mit Potter, dann bist du von lauter knutschenden Pärchen umgeben...und jetzt fängst du auch noch an Selbstgespräche zu führen! Ich schloss die Augen, drehte mich auf den Rücken und stöhnte mehr als nur leicht genervt auf.

„Na Evans...!" Na klaaaasse...das war ja genau das, was ich in diesem Moment gebrauchen konnte: Potters Stimme.

Ich riss meine Augen auf und sah, dass er sein Gesicht so hervorgereckt hatte, dass es weit über mir schwebte, direkt vor dem sternenreichen Himmel, und mich unverschämt breit angrinste.

„Was?!" schnauzte ich (natürlich die Freundlichkeit in Person) und stützte mich auf meine Ellbogen. Er lachte leise. Mann wie sexy das...das Unterwäschemodel in der Hexenwoche letztens war...echt knackig, oder? Chrm...

Potter ging in die Knie, sodass unsere Gesichter auf einer geeigneteren Höhe waren, um miteinander zu sprechen.

„Hat die Party dir gefallen?", fragte er. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Noch ist sie ja gar nicht zuende, also kann ich das noch nicht so genau sagen!", antwortete ich zickig (also, nicht, dass das bei Potter nicht angemessen wäre, nicht wahr...das war nur...weil...ja, Tante Lise hat Geburtstag, ich müsste dann auch mal wieder...TSCHÜSS!) und konnte es (Mist, Mist, MIST!) nicht verhindern, dass mein Blick kurz zu Sirius und Mary wegrutschte, die immer noch sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt schienen. James...nein, FALSCH, Lily...Potter-James...argh!...Potter grinste süffisant und blickte interessiert zu seinem besten Freund hinüber.

„Verstehe...", antwortete er mir grinsend. „Du hättest auch gerne SOLCHEN Spaß...also, ich würde mich freiwillig melden-" Mein eisiger Blick (auf den ich übrigens wirklich stolz bin, bei Potter wirkt er nämlich beinahe immer...na ja fast...) brachte ihn zum Schweigen, allerdings grinste er mich weiterhin auffordernd an. Ich zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte ihn abfällig. Schließlich rückte er ungebetenerweise näher auf mich zu, so nah, dass unsere Knie sich berührten. Ich versteifte mich leicht, er schien jedoch vollkommen gelassen zu bleiben (blöde Potter-Coolness...war ich nicht diejenige, die vollkommen cool bleiben musste?), aber natürlich ließ ich mir nichts anmerken (was denn auch, das war ja immerhin nur Pottie!).

„Ah, so ist das also...du willst erst mal sehen, ob es sich überhaupt lohnt...", sagte Potter, gespielt verstehend und blickte an seinem Körper herunter. „Ich kann dich zwar so schon beruhigen, aber ich beweise es auch gerne noch mal!" Und schon waren seine Hände am ersten Knopf seines Hemdes und hatten diesen geöffnet.

„NEIN!", rief ich entsetzt (aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Alice und Mary kurz leicht panisch zu mir rübersahen, dann jedoch merkten, dass ich lebte und sich die Augen verdrehend wieder ihren „Beschäftigungen" zuwandten) und wollte ein Stück von ihm wegrücken, aber er grinste nur und legte eine Hand auf mein Knie. Bei Merlin, was sollte DAS denn bitteschön jetzt?

Na ja, es fühlte sich aber schon irgendwie echt gut an, seine Hand da auf meinem Knie...NEIIIN! Nein, das habt ihr nicht gehört...ich habe mich bloß versprochen! Also, nicht dass ihr jetzt denkt, es würde mir in irgendeiner Weise gefallen, Potters Hand auf meinem Knie (AH!) zu haben...he, also echt...lächerlich...chrm...

„Ich wollte mich sowieso noch umziehen, Evans.", sagte Potter, selbstzufrieden grinsend und öffnete (Mann konnte er das schnell... ob ich das wohl genauso schnell schaffen würde...also, ich meine...ob ich es genauso schnell schaffen würde, Potter umzubringen, wie ich es mir immer erträumt hatte...chrm chrm...ob die Nacht reichen würde, um seine Leiche neben dem See zu verscharren...ihr wisst was ich meine! (Das wisst ihr doch?!)) auch schon geschickt die nächsten Knöpfe.

Ein braungebannter (ehrlich gesagt: ziemlich durchtrainierter und...eigentlich ganz gutaussehender stöhn) Oberkörper kam nach und nach zum Vorschein und als er schließlich sein Hemd von seinem Körper streifte, musste ich ein bisschen schlucken.  
"Na, Lust bekommen?", fragte er und mein Kopf machte einen Ruck, sodass ich in sein feixendes Gesicht sah. VERDAMMT! Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach hatte er sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass ich in einen Moment zu lange angesehen hatte...und wie selbstzufrieden er grinste...ARGH!

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht, Potter!", protestierte ich lautstark. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und beugte sich vor. Ich wich zurück. Das heißt: Ich _wollte_ zurückweichen, aber da Potters Hand auf meinem Knie mich daran hinderte, entfernte sich bloß mein Oberkörper von ihm (oder klarer ausgedrückt: mein Oberkörper sank immer weiter schräg nach unten, dem Stoff des Schlafsacks entgegen), nicht jedoch der restliche Teil meines Körpers. Aber das Schlimmste war: Er rückte nach!

Und kaum, dass ich mich versah, hatte ich schon den harten Boden im Rücken und Potter (halbnackt!) direkt über mir, unsere Körper so knapp voneinander entfernt, dass sie beinahe aufeinander lagen.

„Bist du dir auch...", raunte er leise und sein Kopf kam meinem so nah, dass bloß Millimeter unsere Lippen noch trennten. Ich schluckte und starrte wie gebannt in die immer näher kommenden, haselnussbraunen Augen, die mich so undefinierbar anfunkelten. „...wirklich sicher?", hauchte er.

Ich meinte seinen Mund schon auf meinem zu spüren und erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass sein wohlgeformter Körper beinahe auf meinem lag, dass seine Lippen schon im Begriff waren, die meinen zu berühren. Erst jetzt, mit einem Mal und so plötzlich, dass es mich zu Tode erschreckte, registrierte ich, WAS hier eigentlich gerade geschah.

Geschockt (und leider auch ohne daran zu denken, dass sein Oberkörper ja unbekleidet war) hob ich abwehrend meine Hände an seine Brust und drückte ihn weg. Wir zuckten beide zusammen, ich, weil ich mir plötzlich seiner nackten Haut unter meinen Fingern bewusst wurde und er vermutlich, weil ich ihn so abrupt gestoppt hatte.

Zumindest sprang er nun von mir herunter auf seine Beine und starrte mich an, als wäre ich nicht von diesem Planeten. In seinem Blick las ich das gleiche, was ich momentan fühlte: maßlose Verwirrung.

Nachdem wir uns weiterhin angestarrt hatten, räusperte ich mich unbehaglich.

„Nein..." Ich räusperte mich erneut, da meine Stimme mir nicht ganz gehorchen wollte. „Nein danke, Potter... ich verzichte."

Verwirrt sah er mich an, dann schien er zu verstehen, wovon ich eigentlich sprach und er nickte, immer noch etwas geschockt aussehend. Wow, er schien ernsthaft SPRACHLOS zu sein. James Potter war sprachlos! Das ich das noch erleben durfte...Nun ja, ich gebe zu: Mir ging es nicht anders, aber ich war ja (außer was Potter betraf...MIST, MIST, MIST!) auch nicht dafür bekannt, immer eine Antwort auf der Zunge zu haben...finde ich...chrm chrm...

Immer noch standen wir uns gegenüber ohne etwas zu tun (ja okay, ich _saß_ und er stand) und ich hatte irgendwie die dumpfe Vorahnung, dass wir auch noch die ganze Nacht hier gestanden hätten, wäre nicht Remus plötzlich da gewesen und hätte mich gerettet.

„Hey ihr beiden...habt ihr Peter irgendwo gesehen?", fragte er und sah sich suchend immer wieder zu allen Seiten um. Er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass wir uns bis eben nicht einmal gerührt hatten, aber das war mir auch Recht so. Nun kam jedenfalls wieder Bewegung in mich und Potter.

Ich versuchte zu wirken, als wäre alles wie immer. Was es ja eigentlich auch war...

„Nee, tut mir leid, Rem. Keine Ahnung, wo er ist.", antwortete ich entschuldigend und meine Taktik schien aufzugehen. Remus sah mich nicht einmal verwundert an oder dergleichen. Potter stellte sich nicht so geschickt an. Immer noch starrte er mich an, den fragenden Blick seines Freundes bemerkte er gar nicht.

„Ähm...James? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Remus, leicht besorgt. James –neeeeeein, Potter schreckte hoch und sah seinen Kumpel so verwirrt an, als habe er gerade erst bemerkt, dass dieser eigentlich da war.

„Öh...was?! Ja ja, alles okay...", murmelte Potter. Wow, er konnte also doch noch sprechen. Schade...

Remus sah noch einmal misstrauisch zwischen uns beiden hin und her, dann zuckte er die Schultern.

„Na gut...aber sagt mir bescheid, wenn ihr ihn irgendwo seht. Ich halte es nämlich für keine allzu gute Idee, dass er hier irgendwo alleine rumläuft." Bei den letzten Worten warf er einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick auf Potter, der sofort abwehrend die Hände hob und etwas sagen wollte.

„Nein, lass mal, James.", meinte er nur. „Ach ja", er drehte sich noch mal zu Potter, bevor er ging. „vielleicht solltest du dir was anziehen, bevor du schlafen gehst". Und somit war er auch schon (mit einem miesen Feixen auf dem Gesicht) verschwunden.

Und wieder waren wir alleine (wenn man von all den knutschenden Paaren um uns herum absah (was das ganze, um ehrlich zu sein, nur noch schlimmer machte)).

„Tja dann...", murmelte Potter und fischte nach seinem Hemd, das noch vor meinem Schlafsack lag. „werde ich mir wohl was anziehen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er mir den Rücken zu und begann, in der Tasche, die auf seinem Schlafsack lag, zu wühlen. Er zog ein graues Shirt hervor und streifte es sich über den Kopf.

Wieder musste ich leicht schlucken, als ich seinen wirklich außerordentlich gut proportionierten Oberkörper sah und wandte den Blick ab. FEHLER!

Denn was jetzt in meinem Blickfeld lag, waren Sirius und Mary, die wohl (während Potter und ich dieses merkwürdige „Potter-liegt-halbnackt-auf-Evans" Dings durchgezogen hatten) mittlerweile ein wenig...vorangekommen waren.

Puuuh...auch wenn sie ein Stückchen von mir entfernt lagen; dass Sirius Hand unter ihrem Shirt verschwunden war, während er gleichzeitig an ihrem Ohr knabberte und nun wirklich gänzlich auf ihr lag, konnte ich deutlich sehen. Und außerdem war Potter nicht der einzige gewesen, der sich schon mal des Hemdes entledigt hatte (wozu dann der Fairness halber wiederum gesagt werden musste, dass auch der Anblick Sirius Blacks nackten Oberkörpers nicht gerade der schlechteste war).

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich eine Bewegung und als ich mich umsah, sah ich Potter davon schlendern, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Stünde man auf ihn; man könnte durchaus auf die Idee kommen, dass ihm diese Haltung, dieses _Lässige_ extrem gut stand. Aber natürlich stand ja niemand in meiner Nähe auf ihn! Merlin sei Dank!

Gelangweilt starrte ich in der Gegend herum (dabei vermied ich natürlich sorgfältig die Blicke auf gewisse Pärchen in meiner Nähe), dann beschloss ich, mich jetzt zum Schlafen umzuziehen, da Potter momentan nicht in der Nähe war, um irgendwelche Versuche als Spanner zu machen und Black schön abgelenkt wirkte.

Also schnippte ich einmal kurz mit dem Zauberstab und meine zusätzlich mitgebrachte Wolldecke (ja ja, ich bin eben bestens organisiert!) baute sich wie eine Mauer um mich herum auf und schützte mich so vor unerwünschten Blicken der Außenwelt. Man musste es ja nicht darauf anlegen.

Keine fünf Minuten später trug ich auch schon erfolgreich mein Schlafdress (das aus einem grauen Top und einer schwarzen Hose bestand) und legte zufrieden die Wolldecke wieder zusammen und kuschelte mich in meinen Schlafsack. Was sollte ich auch sonst tun als schlafen, wenn alle anderen irgendwie beschäftigt waren und ich sonst Gefahr lief, Potter heute noch einmal zu sehen?

Und dann –sie traf mich wie ein Schock- überkam mich eine plötzliche Hungerwelle. Sofort war mir auch klar, was der Grund dafür war. Akuter, und zwar wirklich AKUTER Mangel an Süßwaren, ganz klar. Ich war wahrscheinlich noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben so schnell aus einem Schlafsack geklettert, hatte meine Schuhe angezogen und war zu einem Büffet gesprintet, wie an diesem Tag. Schlitternd kam ich vor dem Tisch mit Lakritzschnappern, den Riesenlutschern und den Zischenden Zauberdrops zu stehen (dabei fegte ich ein paar Schalen vom Tisch und riss mindestens drei Leute aus meiner Bahn (okay, ich gebe es zu: Ich übertreibe gerade ein ganz kleines bisschen..) und ließ meine Hand sofort in der ersten Schale versinken. Glücklich seufzte ich, als die schwarze, glatte Oberfläche der Lakritzschnapper sich an meine Hand schmiegte und schon die ersten nach mir schnappten. Oh, ich LIEBTE diese Dinger einfach. Na ja, typisch Lakritzjunkie halt.

Zumindest musste ich einfach über das ganze Gesicht grinsen, als ich meine –nun volle- Hand wieder aus dem Gefäß zog.

„Lecker...", murmelte ich leise, als ich mir den ersten kleinen, süßen, leckeren Schnapper in den Mund schob. Hach ja, Süßigkeiten...irgendwie hatte ja doch jede ihre eigene Persönlichkeit. Früher hatte ich immer einen Lakritzschnapper als Haustier gewollt, aber Mary hatte mich (als gute Freundin, wie sie es eben doch öfters mal war) davon überzeugt, dass das sowohl für den betroffenen Lakritzschnapper, als auch für mich nicht die richtige Lösung wäre. Nun ja...wo waren wir stehen geblieben?

Ach ja. Eine Hand voller Lakritzschnapper. Zumindest machte ich mich dann (mitsamt meiner Beute) wieder zurück auf den Weg zu meinem Schlafsack (und damit –wie es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf schoss- gezwungenermaßen auch zu dem Potters. Leider war eben dieser (also Potter, nicht sein Schlafsack) schon wieder da. Er saß auf seinem Schlafsack und schien mich gar nicht zu bemerken. Kein Wunder, wenn man so vertieft in ein Stück Pergament war. Das Stück Pergament, dass Potter jetzt vor sich hatte, sah schon ziemlich mitgenommen aus, aber bevor ich die merkwürdigen Linien darauf genauer erkennen konnte, hatte Potter mich schon bemerkt und kaum, dass ich mich versah, war von dem kuriosen Stück Papier nichts mehr zu sehen.

Leider war ich für Potter anscheinend ein Grund, auf die Beine zu springen und auf mich zu zu stürmen. Bäh! Die bescheuerten Geschehnisse von vorhin schien er ja ganz schön schnell verarbeitet zu haben. Und er hatte anscheinend auch sein Sprachvermögen wiedererlangt, wie er mir jetzt –ganz zu meinem Leidwesen- eindeutig bewies.

„Evans, du gibst mir doch bestimmt welche ab, oooder?" Sein unwiderstehlicher...puh, ich habe etwas im Hals...kann einfach nicht richtig reden...noch mal: Sein Hundeblick und die Art, wie er auf die Lakritzschnapper in meiner Hand starrte, machten mir langsam aber sicher klar, dass er nicht wegen mir gekommen war, sondern wegen dem, was ich am Büffet erbeutet hatte.

Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er wollte es _ernsthaft_ riskieren, auch nur zu PROBIEREN, etwas von MEINEN heißgeliebten Lakritzschnappern abzubekommen? Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

„Nein, Potter, denn das sind MEINE!", erwiderte ich und automatisch presste ich meine Hand fester an mich.

„Büüütte!" Ach Gott, jetzt fing er schon an, zu betteln? Ts...

"Nö!", sagte ich patzig und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Ich konnte ihn quasi die Augen verdrehen hören. Dann stand er wieder vor mir und plötzlich berührte seine Hand meine. Es fühlte sich an, als bekäme ich einen elektrischen Schlag und ich erschreckte mich so sehr, dass ich Potter mit aller Kraft von mir stieß. Wie in Zeitlupe kippte er nach hinten.

Und dann, und das war so typisch Potter, griff er haltsuchend nach dem ersten, das er fand: nach mir! Kurz nachdem er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf seinem Schlafsack aufkam, landete ich auf ihm. Es tat nicht weh, aber ihn konnte ich ächzen hören. Ob er sich wohl ernsthaft wehgetan hatte?

Und dann wurde mir klar, dass Potter und ich gerade schon WIEDER aufeinander lagen. Zum zweiten Mal diesen Abend. Und diesmal richtig. Aber bevor ich ernsthaft darüber nachdenken konnte, wie Potter das bloß hinbekommen hatte (oder ob ich vielleicht wirklich zu tollpatschig für diese Welt war), räusperte er sich leicht. Ganz leise nur, aber es reichte um meinen Blick ihm zuzuwenden.

„Vielleicht... vielleicht sollten wir aufstehen...", sagte er leise, fast schon schüchtern. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht passte nicht so ganz dazu. Er wirkte irgendwie gequält und seine Augen schienen mich fast schon anzuflehen, bloß nicht von ihm herunterzugehen. Natürlich tat ich es trotzdem.

Kurz klopfte ich mir meine Hose ab (obwohl sie gar nicht dreckig war), dann wandte ich mich meinem Erzfeind zu.

„Tja Potter, da siehst du, was passiert, wenn du meine Lakritzschnapper haben möchtest.", sagte ich mit einem überlegenen Gesichtausdruck.

„Ähm...", machte er und sah mich leicht belustigt an. „Ich will dich ja nicht von deinem Hochgefühl befreien, Evans, aber..." Er sprach nicht weiter sondern sah nur bedeutungsvoll auf seinen Schlafsack, der über und über mit Lakritzschnappern vollgekippt schien. Moment mal...Lakritzschn-?! Meine Augen weiteten sich, dann ging ich langsam einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Du...", begann ich und starrte auf seine Hand, die einen Lakritzschnapper zu seinem Mund (das ist doch eine echt gute Alternative zu LIPPEN (welcher Art auch immer sie sind), findet ihr nicht?) führte. „Das wagst du nicht."

Er grinste nur, ließ ein glucksendes „Doch" verlauten und warf sich das kostbare Ding in den Mund.

Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. „Potter", hauchte ich mit geweiteten Augen. Dann fing ich mich. „Potter!", donnerte ich empört. Er grinste nur entspannt zu mir hoch, dann steckte er sich einen weiteren Lakritzschnapper in den Mund.

Ich stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf und ließ mich auf seinen Schlafsack sinken, sodass ich vor ihm kniete und begann, die leckeren kleinen Süßigkeiten aufzusammeln und sie mit meiner anderen Hand an meinen Bauch zu pressen. Als ich schließlich fertig war (und das ging tatsächlich ziemlich schnell), grinste Potter immer noch und verdrehte belustigt die Augen, bis er sich schließlich erhob.

„Oh Evans, warte hier auf mich. Ich hole mir nur eben auch ein bisschen was zu essen. Und dann können wir es uns gerne gemeinsam auf _meinem Schlafsack_ gemütlich machen." Er grinste anzüglich, dann drehte er sich um und ging.

„Potter!", kreischte ich empört und sofort stand ich wieder auf meinen Füßen und setzte mich auf meinen eigenen Schlafsack. Ich hörte ihn noch einmal kurz glucksen, dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit und ich sank stöhnend in meinen Schlafsack, nicht ohne mir noch einen Lakritzschnapper in den Mund zu schieben.

Ich schreckte aus dem Dämmerschlaf hoch, als sich Potter neben mir auf seinen Schlafsack fallen ließ. Dass ich wach war, schien er allerdings gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Als er einen kurzen Blick zur Seite warf, erschien kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Ich folgte seinem Blick und bereute es sofort, da er mir nur eine neue Erkenntnis einbrachte: Sirius und Mary hatten offenbar immer noch nicht genug voneinander. Dann sah Potter direkt nach oben, in den sternbedeckten Himmel.

Ich tat es ihm nach und fragte mich schließlich, warum ich nicht schon viel früher auf diese Idee gekommen war. Der Himmel, die vielen Sterne und der fast volle Mond...das alles sah wunderschön aus. Außerdem war nicht mal der Hauch eines Hauchs eines Pärchens dort oben zu sehen. Und nun war es ausgerechnet Potter, der mich (ohne es zu wissen (denn immer noch schien er nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass ich ebenfalls wach war)) darauf gebracht hatte.

„Es ist wirklich schön, oder?" Pah, von wegen „ohne es zu wissen". Natürlich hatte Mr. Ich-nerve-jeden-indem-ich-alles-mitkriege Potter alles mitbekommen. Ich antwortete nicht. Sicher würde er Ruhe geben, wenn ich nicht reagierte. Tja, falsch gedacht, Evans!

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass der Himmel für immer so hell bleibt.", sagte James. Seine Stimme war ernster, als ich es sonst von ihm kannte, und als ich ihn von der Seite her anblickte, sah ich seine Augen im Glanz der Sterne strahlen. Immer noch antwortete ich nicht.

„Dass es immer so viele Sterne gibt...und nichts, was sie jemals verdunkeln könnte." Er seufzte leise.

Ich wusste, worauf er da ansprach...Voldemort. Voldemort, der das Dunkel übers Land brachte. Voldemort, der immer gefährlicher wurde. Voldemort, der die hellen Sterne nach und nach verlöschen ließ...

„Weißt du, wann ich am nächsten dran bin, daran zu glauben?", fragte er und ich wusste, dass er keine Antwort erwartet hätte. Und selbst wenn, wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihm keine gegeben.

Seine Stimme war bloß noch ein Flüstern, als er weitersprach, vermutlich, damit Mary und Sirius nichts davon mitbekamen.

„Wenn ich die Sterne in deinen Augen sehe...", wisperte er. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Moment mal, was war das denn gerade gewesen? James Potter fing an, mir irgendwelche ROMANTISCHEN Dinge zu sagen?! Abrupt riss ich meinen Kopf herum und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Schlaf gut, Lily", murmelte er leise, dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und gab keinen Laut mehr von sich. _Schlaf gut, Lily_...die Worte hallten in meinem Kopf nach. _Schlaf gut_..._Lily_. Er hatte mich _Lily_ genannt. _Lily, nicht Evans._

Ich schwebte bereits (erneut) in seligen Träumen, als etwas schweres auf mir landete. Ich brauchte nur einen Blick, einen einzigen Blick um den Quell all meines Ärgers zu erkennen, der nun schon zum DRITTEN Mal an diesem Abend auf mir lag! Ich konnte es nicht glauben und außerdem verstand ich gar nichts mehr. Eben hatte ich noch ruhig vor mich hingeschlummert und nun lag plötzlich dieser Quälgeist auf mir. Hilfe?!

Seine Arme hatte Potter jeweils links und rechts von mir abgestützt, um mich nicht völlig zu

erdrücken. Unsere Gesichter waren sich sehr nah...GEFÄHRLICH nahe.

Potters Blick war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf mein Gesicht gerichtet, dass nur so wenig Abstand zu seinem hatte, dann sah er nervös wieder weg. Panik kam in mir auf. Ich wollte ihn nicht hier auf mir haben. Nicht ihn. Nicht so nah.

„Geh jetzt gefälligst von mir runter, denn ich habe weder Lust, dich auf mir liegen zu haben, noch von dir erstickt zu werden!", keifte ich, in Ermangelung einer anderen Idee.

Mein Ausbruch hatte die gewünschte Wirkung. Potter stieg so hastig von mir herunter, dass er beinahe umfiel. Aber noch etwas hatte er getan und ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er es überhaupt selber bemerkt hatte. Meine Wange brannte dort, wo er mich versehentlich mit seiner warmen Hand gestreift hatte.

„Dankeschön!", fauchte ich hitzig und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, indem ich mich in meinem Schlafsack auf die andere Seite drehte. Ich hörte Black genervt aufstöhnen. Ach, hatte er zwischen all dem Geknutsche doch tatsächlich noch Zeit gefunden, zu uns herüberzuschielen. Potter sagte gar nichts mehr, nein, stattdessen übte er sich in eisernem Schweigen...

Anscheinend war ich ein drittes Mal eingeschlafen. Wie sonst ließ es sich erklären, dass ich zum dritten mal _aus dem Schlaf gerissen_ wurde? Ein Ruck ging durch meinen Körper, als etwas Schweres auf mir landete (irre ich mich, oder ist auch das irgendwie nichts Neueres mehr?)

Und ehe ich mich versah, befand ich mich in genau dieser Situation, die ich bereits am Anfang der Geschichte erwähnt habe und die mir in ähnlicher Form am heutigen Tag schon dreimal passiert war: Ich liege flach auf den Boden gedrückt...Potter liegt auf mir.

Ich ächzte und er versuchte anscheinend aufzustehen. Irgendwie schien es ihm nicht zu gelingen.  
"Sirius... lass das!", hörte ich ihn scharf zischen und als ich ein wenig zur Seite schielte, sah ich, dass Black seinen Zauberstab auf Potter gerichtet hatte (ich rechnete mit einem Klammerfluch) und ihn somit daran hinderte, von mir herunter zu rutschen.

Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem an meinem Hals und ein Schauer überlief mich. Mein Körper kribbelte leicht. Irgendwas daran, dass er auf mir lag, fühlte sich entschieden zu gut an!

"Sirius!", zischte er erneut aber Angesprochener lachte nur leise, murmelte etwas, das sich wie „selber Schuld, wenn du nicht aufpasst, wo du hinläufst" anhörte, hob den Zauber jedoch nicht auf. Potter hatte seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht, so dass er mit Black sprechen konnte, aber nun drehte er sich wieder mir zu. Es konnten nur Zentimeter sein, die zwischen unseren Gesichtern lagen. Zwischen unseren Lippen...

"Ich...", flüsterte er und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Black sich auf seinen Schlafsack legte und sich (ph, wirklich sehr taktvoll, mich in dieser Situation mit POTTER alleine zu lassen) abwandte, den Zauber jedoch weiterhin wirken ließ. Ich hatte es wohl nur Potters Oberarmmuskeln zu verdanken, dass er noch nicht komplett auf mir lag. Obwohl dazu ja auch nicht mehr fehlte. Seinen Körper spürte ich nämlich schon an meinem.

Erneut setzte er zu sprechen an.

"Lily, ich..." Und er sah mir in die Augen. Ich meine, so RICHTIG in die Augen. Lange und intensiv. Und er ließ mich in seine gucken...selbst wenn ich versucht hätte, weg zu gucken, ich hätte es nicht geschafft. Irgendetwas in seinen Augen hielt mich gefangen. Dieser warme, fast schon liebevolle Ausdruck in dem schönen Braun ließ ein wenig meiner Selbstbeherrschung dahinschmelzen. Ich bemerkte kaum, wie unsere Gesichter einander näher kamen. Erst, als seine Lippen plötzlich warm und weich und vollkommen real auf meinen lagen, wurde mir klar, was hier gerade passierte. Erst, als er seinen Widerstand zögernd, aber doch entschlossen aufgab, als der Zauber von ihm abfiel und er trotzdem halb auf mir liegen blieb, realisierte ich, dass er mich _küsste. _Zärtlich und sanft, weich, liebevoll, _schön. _Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass es mein _Erzfeind _war, dessen Lippen ein Feuerwerk nach dem anderen in meinem Kopf explodieren ließen.Und ich tat das Merkwürdigste, das ich je in meinem ganzen Leben getan hatte: Ich ließ es geschehen...


	5. Böses Erwachen?

**Hallo ihr Lieben)**

**Ja, hier kommt noch der Prolog und dann war es das leider auch schon mit dieser kurzen FF ( Vielen, vielen DAnk, an alle, die mir ein KOmmi hinterlassen haben) Freue mich wirklich wahnsinnig darüber! Und jetzt viel Spaß und Vorhang auf für den Epilog) ...**

**Böses Erwachen?**

Als ich aufwachte, hörte ich Vögel zwitschern und durch die Lider meiner Augen sah ich schon bevor ich sie aufschlug, die warme Sonne am Himmel. Schwerfällig richtete ich mich ein wenig auf und blinzelte in die Sonne. Ich wollte mich strecken, doch irgendetwas ließ mich nicht. Etwas LAG auf mir. Und mir kam ein schrecklicher Verdacht. Ich sah an mir herunter. Ich trug noch den gleichen Jogginganzug wie gestern. Mein Blick wanderte weiter und was ich dort sah, erschreckte mich zu Tode...

Dort, etwa auf Höhe meines Bauches und auf dem weichen Stoff des Schlafsacks lag EINE HAND! Eine Hand, die so groß war, dass sie eindeutig zu einem männlichen Wesen gehörte. Vorsichtig schaute ich an der Hand entlang. Ein Arm war daran. Dann ein Oberarm, dessen Muskeln (übrigens ziemlich viele) größtenteils von einem grauen Shirt verdeckt wurden. Schließlich ein Hals und...das friedlich schlummernde Gesicht von -

"POTTER?!" Das bis gerade eben noch schlafende Gesicht (im Schlaf sah er beinahe unschuldig aus!) meines Erzfeindes regte sich. Er blinzelte (wobei mir auffiel, dass seine Wimpern ganz schön lang waren), rieb sich mit einer Hand verschlafen die Augen und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als er sah, WO genau sich seine andere Hand befand. Er schluckte, dann sah er langsam zu mir hinauf.

"Ähm... Morgen, Evans?!", probierte er es hoffnungsvoll, in seinem Blick bemerkte ich leichtes Unbehagen. Offenbar hatte er ein wenig Angst vor der Reaktion, die nun folgen würde. Zu Recht. Ich schnaubte bloß.

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, DEINE HAND einfach so auf MEINEN BAUCH zu legen, Potter?", rief ich aufgebracht und er zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Ein kleines, hoffnungsvolles Funkeln in seinen Augen erlosch. Ich bemerkte erst, dass es da gewesen war, als es schon fehlte.

"Na klasse... und es war wirklich nur ein Traum...", murmelte er leise und geknickt.

"Was war bloß ein Traum, Potter?", hakte ich argwöhnisch nach.

Er winkte bloß frustriert ab.  
"Nichts Evans, wirklich nichts Wichtiges!" Eine Prise Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit und es wirkte, als wäre er wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst.

"Komm schon, sag es mir, Potter!", forderte ich und er seufzte tief.

"Na toll, ich bin danach Hackfleisch, aber was soll´s!" Er rückte ein wenig näher und senkte die Stimme, obwohl die anderen alle noch zu schlafen schienen. Ich täuschte mich vielleicht, aber für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte ich wirklich, dass seine Wangen ein wenig mehr Farbe hatten als sonst. "Ich habe geträumt, dass wir uns geküsst haben... gestern Nacht.", murmelte er dann leise und sah mich nicht direkt an. Stattdessen zog er den Kopf ein, als erwarte er eine Reihe gemeiner Beschimpfungen. „Und... und dir hat es genauso sehr gefallen, wie mir.", fügte er kaum hörbar noch hinzu. Dass ihm das Ganze nun doch ein wenig peinlich war, konnten wohl wir beide nicht leugnen.

"Tja, dann leiden wir wohl unter Telepathie, Potter!", sagte ich und sein Kopf schnellte hoch. Verwirrt sah er mich an.

"Wieso sollten wir-?", begann er, aber ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Ich habe genau das gleiche geträumt.", sagte ich und die Verachtung war kaum merklich aus meiner Stimme verschwunden. Ich spürte den Anflug eines Lächelns auf meinen Lippen. Er offenbar auch...

"Aber wieso solltest du-?", wollte er schon stirnrunzelnd fragend, aber dann hielt er inne und sah langsam wieder in mein Gesicht. "Du meinst...?"

Ich nickte vorsichtig und ein kleines, kaum zu sehendes Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen. Er bemerkte es trotzdem, wie auch das kleinere davor. Und auch er lächelte. Ich nahm zaghaft seine große, warme Hand, die sich plötzlich so gut in meiner anfühlte und platzierte sie wieder da, wo sie bis eben noch gelegen hatte: auf meinem Bauch. Ein Kribbeln lief durch meinen Körper, als ich mir dessen bewusst wurde. Erstaunt starrte er erst seine Hand an, dann mein Gesicht. Ich sah Freude in seinen Augen, unbändige Freude, und das Funkeln, dass ich bis eben vertrieben geglaubt hatte.

"Ich finde, da hat sie ganz gut hingepasst.", sagte ich leise lächelnd. "Und für die hier..." (Ich legte einen Finger an seine sinnlichen Lippen (ja, ich weiß noch, dass ich vor kurzem erst behauptet habe, dass sie nicht sinnlich sind, aber ich kann es nicht mehr leugnen... nicht jetzt, wo meine Lippen doch schon auf seinen gelegen hatten, wo er mir doch schon gezeigt hatte, wie er mich fühlen lässt, alleine, wenn er seine Lippen benutzt), woraufhin er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte und sich nicht mehr rührte) "...habe ich auch schon einen Platz gefunden.", flüsterte ich und dann küsste ich ihn. Einfach so, ohne lange nachzudenken. Ich tat es einfach. Kurz weiteten sich seine Augen überrascht, dann schloss er sie und erwiderte den Kuss. Und wie er ihn erwiderte. Eine Hand legte er sanft an meine Wange, mit der anderen stützte er sich in seinem Schlafsack ab. Ich rückte ihm ein wenig näher und legte eine Hand an seine Brust. Oh Mann, es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, sein Herz unter meinen Fingern schlagen zu spüren. Es schlug schnell. Vielleicht sogar noch schneller als meins.

Ich hörte, dass jemand pfiff, aber es war mir egal, ich blendete es aus. Ich hörte nur noch, dass Black etwas wie "Ja, und das habt ihr allein MIR zu verdanken!" rief, dann schaltete sich mein Kopf aus und hinterließ nichts als eine süßliche Leere und das Gefühl warmer, zärtlicher Lippen auf den meinen...

**Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen)**

**bye**

**Mel**


End file.
